Finding Affliction
by lookingthrualice
Summary: After Castiel vanishes, Dean's grip on life is loosing. His hunter skills are dwindling and the guilt and longing is finally settling in. How can a kid pull Dean out of his misery? Incoming Destiel and Sabriel
1. Prolouge

AN: Sooooo this is my first Slash fic... I usually write Canons but hey~ Sue me! :]] Anyhow, this is my take after the second episode of Season 7, I kinna miss Cas and Gabriel. Really, they make the story colourful and now I think it's kinna dull. Please be good to me :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural... Kinna wish that I do

**Finding Affliction by lookingthrualice**

**PROLOUGE:**

"The name's Robyn..."

"Robyn? What kinda name is that?"

"First name that I got from some random magazine." the teen said to the brothers "I'm an angel of the lord, well, technically I'm a dominion."

"A dominion?" Dean asked as he quirked his eye in confusion "What in Hell is that?"

"Yep, let's just put it this way... I'm one of the fourth highest ranking angel in the uptown, boss of Anna and Castiel, buddy buddy of Gabriel and Michael and Daddy's little spoilt brat."

"Kinda like the Angelina Jolie of Heaven?" the tall Winchester asked

Dean gives a snort, which in turn Sam slaps him in his arm. The older Winchester raised his eyebrow, but the younger just retorts with his Bitch Face #1. Dean shrugged and looked back on the teen.

"No. More of a Milla Jovovich." Robyn's sarcasm drips on every word

"So what does a Dominion want from us? I mean the apocalypse has already ended right?" Sam asked, fear clearly written on his face. On the short span that he was trapped on the Pit, he never liked a bit of it. Especially the part where he just became a soulless vessel working for Crowley.

"Yeah, are we of angel service again? Did Daddy ask you to make our life another living hell?" the other brother agreed "Are you here to punish us since Cas has betrayed him, and well, he's our friend"

The Dominion giggled.

"No silly! I asked Daddy a favour... You see, I like Cassy, he's like the little puppy everyone wants. And I know the feeling that sometimes Daddy isn't there but hey! I love Daddy, 'coz sometimes, when He's in a good mood He treats me with Ice Cream." Robyn said "And Right now, I asked Daddy to give Cassy and Gabby back. I get to bring my brothers back and you can work on your kinks. Win-win right?"

Dean looked a bit perplexed while Sam was gaping as if the teen was God Himself.

"Hold up Batman..."

"It's Robyn"

"Yeah – Yeah, well you're saying that Cas and Gabe can go all Lazarus on us?"

Robyn looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow while pointing her finger on the older Winchester.

"Is he serious or just plain stupid?"

"Nah... that's normal."

"And I wonder why Cassy loves him..." Robyn mumbled


	2. Oh Hail the Kid Who Wears Checker Shoes!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural... wish I do though

**Finding Affliction by lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 1: Oh Hail the Kid Who Wears Checker Shoes!**

**-3 WEEKS AGO – **

Castiel has been gone for five months, Dean and Sam had been continuing their job as hunters. But Dean has been a bit distracted. On a hunt for a boggart, Dean almost got himself killed when he spaced out. It's just a simple assignment really, but the disappearance of Castiel is a big blow on Dean even though he tries to squash the feeling into million pieces. Bobby almost kicked him on the head for being an "idjit", not even reacting when the boggart almost slash his throat, but looking at the face of the older Winchester, he just sighs and leaves him be. His dose of alcohol increases as well, it's as if he was back at the time when he resurrected. The time where he can still see hell and still feels the guilt of the things that he had done while he was dead.

On a very unusual break the brothers had, they opted to stay at Bobby's place. It's highly unusual since no hunter came nor called for help. It's as if all the Supernatural has seized to exist for a day, and the hunters' instincts are going haywire. Dean opted to crush his instincts and fix his precious Impala instead. Working with his baby makes him think in peace about everything. About how Castiel has favoured Crowley, the King of Hell over his brothers, how he destroyed himself from consuming all the souls in purgatory. Dean always thinks that Castiel, the angel, is his best friend. Even though said angel has a dry sense of humour, he always make Dean laugh. Well in his minds anyway.

As the older Winchester mulled while fixing the Impala, Sam approached his brother with a two beers, one for him and the other for his brother. It seems that Dean was thinking hard that he didn't even notice his brother's presence.

"There is just something wrong in this picture."

In his surprise, Dean almost hit his head and the hood.

"Jesus Cas! What did I told you about your vanishing act."

Sam looked at him with raised brows, but shrugged it off. Instead he just gave the cold beer to Dean while having a chug on his own.

"Man sorry..."

"No, it's okay Dean." Sam interrupted his brother before he goes all mushy in him "Let's just not talk about it." '_he cannot say him, if he says him then all the walls that Dean made will go crumbling down.'_

Dean merely nods and drank his beer. There was a companionable silence between the two brothers. It's the first time that they are drinking together without talking about ghouls and demons. All that jazz as Dean always calls it.

"How's your day?" Dean finally asks breaking the silence

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. They have been together the whole day, Sam only leaving a few minutes ago just to get him and his brother some beer. Dean just shrugged back.

"Humour me."

Sam took a swig on his beer before answering his older brother.

"Well, I woke up by ten which is weird. I have been bumming around with you the whole day. And oh!" Sam clapped his hand like a girl from a commercial "I got a beer ten minutes ago."

"Are you mocking me?" Dean asked, his face showing a bit of annoyance

"No, you told me to humour you, so guess what, I am humouring you."

Dean smiled before full out laughing. That's why he loves his brother; he knows when to pick him up without even trying. And from then, the conversation continues to every mundane stuff that can come out on their brains.

"You know Dean, I feel as if I'm in middle of some cosmic joke right now." Sam said as he sobered up from all the laughter

"Yeah?"

"I feel... normal." Sam said before taking another gulp from his beer "8 hours of sleep, no demons, werewolves or shape shifter knocking on our doorstep. I mean, when was the last time that we didn't get hurt?"

"A one in a million day Sammy."

"To a one in a million day." Sam raised his bottle of beer

Dean smiled and clanked his bottle to his brother's.

'CLANK' _**'CRASH'**_

The earth moved and a loud explosion was heard. From the shock of the earth, Dean lost his grip on his beer and dropped it, spilling the liquid on the sandy ground.

"Ah Shit!"

The earthquake stopped, and the brothers tried to stable themselves.

"What in the..."

But before Dean could finish his word, Sam has already run off.

"Bobby!"

Dean ran after his brother on the back of the salvage. When he arrived, Sam was already in there; beside him is Bobby who has a shotgun in hand. There was smoke everywhere, they barely see the place. But as the smoke vanishes, they saw a huge hole forming on the middle of the ruckus; it's as if a meteorite has crashed. In the middle of it is a girl who looks no older than 15 with brown hair. She's lying in the middle of the hole, unconscious. But what tips them of as to why there was a girl in the middle of Bobby Singer's salvage is the four wings glittering from the girl's back.

"Oh Balls."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What do you think is that – that thing is doing here?" Sam asked, trying to hush his voice as much as possible

"I'm not a thing dude, I'm a she!" the girl shrieked "And where in the hell is my friggin cheeseburger!"

Bobby was looking perplexed. He thought he had seen almost everything that nothing can surprise him anymore, but boy he was wrong. Four days ago, an angel landed on his backyard. It was asleep for four days, not budging and not even breathing. Lucky for them, as soon as they touched her, her wings vanished and they can bring her to Bobby's house without anyone noticing. They tried to wake her up but she won't budge. And after four days it just opened its eyes and well, they are now "talking" to it.

Sitting in his kitchen is a kid, wearing a black mini-skirt, a black and red shirt with the words "YOU CAN'T HAVE A PEAK", a black stockings with holes on it and the most ridiculous checker shoes.

"Kids these days" Bobby thought

"Dude, I look good on this" the girl said, clearly reading Bobby's thoughts

"Balls, the kid can even read my mind!" Bobby exclaimed "You three stay, I have to go figure what punk ballerina here is"

The girl huffed and crossed her hands on her chest, clearly not happy as to what Bobby has referred to her

"Why can't you just ask me?" she asked before muttering "Bunch of idiots"

Bobby looked at the brothers and motion for them to ask away.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Robyn..."

"Robyn? What kinda name is that?"

"First name that I got from some random magazine." the teen said to the brothers "I'm an angel of the lord, well, technically I'm a dominion."

"A dominion?" Dean asked as he quirked his eye in confusion "What in Hell is that?"

"Yep, let's just put it this way... I'm one of the fourth highest ranking angel in the uptown, boss of Anna and Castiel, buddy buddy of Gabriel and Michael and Daddy's little spoilt brat."

"Kinda like the Angelina Jolie of Heaven?" the tall Winchester asked

Dean gives a snort, which in turn Sam slaps him in his arm. The older Winchester raised his eyebrow, but the younger just retorts with his Bitch Face #1. Dean shrugged and looked back on the teen.

"No. More of a Milla Jovovich." Robyn's sarcasm drips on every word

"So what does a Dominion want from us? I mean the apocalypse has already ended right?" Sam asked, fear clearly written on his face. On the short span that he was trapped on the Pit, he never liked a bit of it. Especially the part where he just became a soulless vessel working for Crowley.

"Yeah, are we of angel service again? Did Daddy ask you to make our life another living hell?" the other brother agreed "Are you here to punish us since Cas has betrayed him, and well, he's our friend"

The Dominion giggled.

"No silly! I asked Daddy a favour... You see, I like Cassy, he's like the little puppy everyone wants. And I know the feeling that sometimes Daddy isn't there but hey! I love Daddy, 'coz sometimes, when He's in a good mood He treats me with Ice Cream." Robyn said "And Right now, I asked Daddy to give Cassy and Gabby back. I get to bring my brothers back and you can work on your kinks. Win-win right?"

Dean looked a bit perplexed while Sam was gaping as if the teen was God Himself.

"Hold up Batman..."

"It's Robyn"

"Yeah – Yeah, well you're saying that Cas and Gabe can go all Lazarus on us?"

Robyn looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow while pointing her finger on the older Winchester.

"Is he serious or just plain stupid?"

"Nah... that's normal."

"And I wonder why Cassy loves him..." Robyn mumbled

"Girl with wings said what?" Dean did a double take

"Wha... nothing dude."

Dean looked at the girl funnily before shrugging it off.

"Let me get this straight, you're one of the bad asses in the high ground and you can bring Cas back?"

"And Gabriel." Sam added

"Yeah yeah, and him too." Dean said offhandedly "But why the dick?"

There was a flash on Robyn's eyes and with a flutter of wings Dean was slammed on the wall, his foot not touching the ground while the girl, smaller than him is gripping his throat, choking him.

"Now boy, that's my brother you're talking." Robyn's voice became harder than the usual "I happen to like Gabriel, and he's my best friend, so if I were you I'll watch my tongue, got it?"

Dean just merely nods his head in agreement.

"Good." Robyn said dropping Dean like nothing "Now let's go on with business."

**-The Bronx, New York -**

Sam and Dean were in the Impala yet again, but this time they have a 17 years old girl on the back seat, which really looks like a ballerina in gothic attire. Dean is really getting agitated on the New York traffic. It was already 8 in the morning and they are still in no shape to make it in time for school. Finally after another hour, the three made it to the Academy of St. Raphael. Dean parked the Impala near the main offices, killing the ignition; he looked back at their charge on the back.

"Run me down this again kiddo." Dean said

Robyn sighed for the hundredth time. Clearly, the older Winchester's nerve is getting on to him, but the repletion is getting bothersome.

"Okay Deanzilla, here's the thing." Robyn began "I have the grace of Cassy and Gabby."

The girl pointed on her neck where two vials are safely strapped.

"And according to the mumbo jumbo I made, either Cassy or Gabby is here in this Academy. I will pose as a student so I could confirm that the either or both are here." The girl continued "And according to Sammy..."

"Sam"

"Whatever moose, according to the geek here, there is a Professor Jimmy Novak in the building. And if I remember it correctly, Jimmy Novak is upstairs already. So it means that Cassy is here... or hopefully not some other douche that just happens to have the same name."

Dean sat back properly before opening his door.

"Let's rock and roll."

The three got out of the car before making their way to the registrar's office to enrol Robyn. As they arrive, there was a woman in her mid-thirties typing away on the computer while talking on the phone. Dean knocked on the table getting the attention of what seems to be the secretary of the Headmaster.

"I'll call you back." And with that the women ended her conversation on the other line "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Uhm, were the Hoods." Sam begun "I'm Sam Hood, this is my brother Dean."

Dean smiled and waves

"And this little doll is Robyn, our niece."

The secretary looked at Robyn who just kept on chewing her bubble gum.

"Hello Ms. Robyn... Hood."

"Heya darlin'." was the reply

The secretary was taken aback by the attitude by the teen but just continues to smile.

"I'm Mrs. Elise Anderson. I'll just get the forms for you to be signed." the woman said "In the meantime, the headmaster shall talk to you about the rules and regulations of the academy."

Mrs. Anderson stood up on her chair before ushering them to the door on the back right of the office. Giving a short knock on the door and a muffled "Come in" was heard; the woman opened the door and motioned for the three to go inside. Sam gave a short nod of appreciation on which it was returned with a smile before closing the door shut.

"Take a seat."

The room looks like it was carved out of a medieval castle. There are vast books on the right side of the office while a neat fireplace, which is not used on the left side. Trophies lined at the back while an oak table is in the centre, where a carved out Headmaster plate was placed. The black leather chair was turned around where presumably the headmaster is sitting.

"Yes... Yes father, I will be there for little bro's celebratory dinner." clearly the man was speaking on his cellular phone "Yes, I shall see you soon. Take care."

With a click, the conversation died and with a swivel of a chair, the whole world of the Winchesters had rocked again.

"Cas?" Dean breathed in surprise

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AN: **Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I'll be a bit busy as of the moment so updates won't really be as fast as they can be. I hope you have a nice day, and Happy Thanks Giving~!


End file.
